dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Cryolophosaurus
Cryolophosaurus ellioti was known for its unique crest, as well as for being the first named species of dinosaur from Antarctica. It has been classified in numerous theropod groups since its discovery. For now it is classified as a Tetanuran, the likelihood of its relation to Dilophosaurus far diminished from previous ideas. General Statistics *Name: ellioti *Name Meaning: Frozen Crested Lizard *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 7 meters (23 feet) *Time Period: Early/Middle Jurassic *Classification: Neotheropoda --> Tetanurae *Place Found: Hanson Formation, Antarctica *Describer: Hammer/Hickerson, 1994 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats Cryolophosaurus first appeared in a pair of Normal Moves, then a third, and finally a new model appeared as a Secret Dinosaur. Move Card *Attribute: Normal *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 自慢のリーゼン卜 **English: The Proud Pompadour *Assist Moves: **Counterattack Recovery (Recovery in English) (Paper) **Haste (Paper) **Recovery (Light Recovery in English) (Scissors) *Other: To distinguish, Counterattack Recovery card art generally shows a surge of energy at the healed dinosaur's feet, while Light Recovery shows a dome of energy descending from above. Haste.jpg|Haste arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) 201004121801195e2.jpg|Recovery arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Dinosaur Card *Attribute: Secret *Sign: Rock *Power: 2000 *Technique: 200 *Attack: **Rock (Critical): 650 **Scissors/Paper: 625 *Types: **Strength (Japanese Gekizan series) **Tie Recovery (Japanese Kakushin series) *Arcade Nickname: 氷冠の貴公子 (Prince of the Ice Cap) *Secret Moves: **Snow Crystal (Rock): Send a storm of snowflake arrowheads at your opponent! **Blizzard Smash (Scissors): Freeze your opponent in a glacier, then ram them! **Frozen Glide (Paper): Freeze the ground, then hit your opponent into a glacier! *Availability: As a Dinosaur Card, Cryolophosaurus was only available in the Japanese version. **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (New; SP12-竜; Strength Type) **Kakushin 3rd Edition (SP21-竜; Tie Recovery Type) Cryolophoback.jpg|Back of Cryolophosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Cryolophosaurus Card 2.jpg|Cryolophosaurus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition, hidden) Anime Stats *Attribute: Secret *Owner: Seth (defected), D-Team/Alpha Gang (probably) *Debut: The Search for the Last Cosmos Stone **Appeared In: 77-78 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Gigas, Armatus, Maximus (immobilized only) *Other: He was the last new Secret Dinosaur in the anime. Move Cards ;Blizzard Smash :Freeze your opponents in a glacier with an icy blast! ;Snow Crystal :Numerous snowflakes appear, which bend into arrowhead before shooting forward, pelting the opponent! TCG Stats *Attribute: Secret *Sign: Paper *Power: 2000 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: SAS-043/100, SAS-096/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 77 anime scene *Abilities: ;Chill :Neither player can gain Life Points. :(This Dinosaur can use Super Moves of any Element. It must still meet all other requirements on the card.) 096-100-cryolophosaure.jpg|Cryolophosaurus Colossal Rare TCG card (French) Anime Mesozoic Meltdown Seth first summoned him in The Search for the Last Cosmos Stone when he betrayed the Space Pirates and stole their six Cosmos Stones. Cryolophosaurus fought against Gigas and managed to knock him down despite not having armor. Even when Armatus and Maximus joined the battle, he was fast and strong enough to both keep out of reach and pummel them directly. When they used their Spectral Moves against him, he used Blizzard Smash to trap them in a mass of ice, getting called back as Seth boarded the Backlander. Seth summoned Cryolophosaurus again when confronted by Max during a cliffhanger, in the next episode fighting Chomp in his DinoTector form. He managed to dodge Ultimate Thunder's locking lightning bolt, darting ahead and knocking Chomp away mid-attack. He then used Snow Crystal, but Chomp was recalled before it hit. Running out into the halls, he fought against Ace and Paris in their DinoTector forms, Chomp rejoining shortly after. Cryolophosaurus used Blizzard Smash against Ace and Paris, knocking them aside. Chomp then used the newly-created Move Card Final Thunder to finally defeat Cryolophosaurus. However, Seth reclaimed his card, along with the Black Cosmos Stone, and escaped from the Backlander in an escape pod. Cryolophosaurus reappeared later in the same episode to threaten Reese, Dr. Owen, and Patrick at the D-Lab. When Chomp, Ace, Paris, Terry, Spiny, and Tank were summoned in their DinoTector forms, he used Snow Crystal to knock them away. The dinosaur is never seen again after this scene, so what happened to him after it is unclear, probably being recalled by Seth, and his card was probably retrieved by the D-Team later after Seth got injured. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 南きょくでみつかった肉食恐竜だ。頭にかわった形のとさかを持っている。 **English: A carnivorous dinosaur found in Antarctica. Has an interesting looking crest. *Cryolophosaurus was the last dinosaur to debut in the anime. *Cryolophosaurus was the only Secret Dinosaur in the anime not to be seen in a chibi form. That could be because Seth used one of the copied Element Stones to summon him, which made it impossible to turn him into his chibi form. *It was the only new dinosaur in Mesozoic Meltdown to not use dinosaur armor, and (along with the returning Megalosaurus) was one of only two in the entire season not to. *There are 3 different colorations of Cryolophosaurus. The blue and white version that is a Secret Dinosaur, the lighter blue version that appears in the three Normal Moves, and a purple version that also is in its Move Cards, but only appears for Player 2 (right side) or when facing the Alpha Gang in story mode in the arcade game. **Despite the Secret Cryolophosaurus' coloration being blue and white, Cryolophosaurus had already appeared as a Normal Element dinosaur with different colors, possibly suggesting that the Move Card version may be the "real" color for Cryolophosaurus, meaning that Seth's Cryolophosaurus might be altered. This can be supported in the arcade game by the distinct coloration of Eoraptor as a Secret Dinosaur and an alternately colored one seen on a Polacanthus arcade card, but may be meaningless for the anime. *There is minor naming confusion about some of the dinosaur's Normal Moves. There are actually 2 different Moves where Cryolophosaurus heals your dinosaur, and both have "Recovery" in the name: Counterattack Recovery (in Japanese; simply "Recovery" in the English arcade), which is a Paper Move; and Light Recovery (in English; originally just "Recovery" in the Japanese arcade, so yes, very confusing), which is a Scissors Move. Both work after you take a hit from your opponent, but Counterattack Recovery only works if you got hit by your opponent's critical move, which they are strongest at, so it heals you by about twice as much, while Light Recovery works in all cases but heals less. *It can be assumed that the Cryolophosaurus was originally a Wind Dinosaur before it was turned into a Secret Dinosaur, being a medium-sized theropod. Gallery PL episode 28 2.jpg|Seth and Cryolophosaurus (scene used for its TCG card) Cryolo Nagoya.gif|Cryolophosaurus from NagoyaTV Cryolophosaurus (alternate).png|Player 2/Alpha Gang purple Move Card Cryolophosaurus Recovery (Light?).png|Cryolophosaurus using one of its "Recovery"-based Move Cards move15.jpg|Cryolophosaurus in Recovery (English) move14.jpg|Cryolophosaurus in Haste (English) Blizzard Smash (Cryolophosaurus) 06.jpg|Blizzard Smash in the anime Blizzard Smash.png|Blizzard Smash in the arcade Snow Crystal (Cryolophosaurus) 04.jpg|Cryolophosaurus using Snow Crystal in the anime Snow Crystal1.png|Snow Crystal in the arcade Frozen Glide.png|Frozen Glide in the arcade Cryolophosaurus_skeleton.jpg|Cryolophosaurus skeleton Videos Navigation Category:Secret Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Move Card Dinosaurs Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG Category:Main Dinosaurs